finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Astrologian (Final Fantasy XIV)
Astrologian is a job in Final Fantasy XIV, debuting in the first expansion, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Like with other jobs introduced in the expansion, Astrologian has no base class and starts at level 30. Profile Astrologian is a healing job, like White Mages and Scholars. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward The Astrologian questline starts after agreeing to study Sharlayan astrology with Jannequinard de Durendaire. Jannequinard is expecting an important visitor from Sharlayan and asks the Warrior of Light to inquire with other students of the Atheneum Arcaneum on the visitor's whereabouts. A student has overheard Chief Astrologian Forlemort speaking with one of his aides regarding Sharlayan. Jannequinard journeys south to Coerthas Central Highlands to ask his uncle himself. A series of unpredictable circumstances has forced the Sharlayan party to make a detour through the South Shroud. Jannequinard asks the Warrior of Light to journey to Quarrymill, meeting his retainer Quimperain along the way. In Quarrymill, the Warrior sees Professor Mace waylaid by bandits, and his granddaughter Leveva Byrde protected by Quimperain. The crystal housing the Soul of the Astrologian glows as the Warrior of Light arrives, prompting Mace to throw it so it won't be stolen by the bandits. The bandits leave with Mace, planning to steal his wares. Leveva, noticing the thrown crystal, deduces that the Warrior of Light is the one her grandfather saw in a reading before they left Sharlayan. Leveva plans to rescue her grandfather, with the help of the Warrior and Quimperain. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood The Astrologian questline focuses on exploring the relationship between Sharlayan astrology and Hingan geomancy. Equipment Astrologians use a new type of weapon called a star globe, a floating globe with intricate celestial motifs and cards spinning around it. Astrologians channel the power of the stars through their globe and divining deck to heal and support their allies, or bring space-warping destruction down to inflict ruin upon their enemies. Astrologians share gear with White Mages and Scholars. Their "Healing" gear boosts their Mind stat. Job Gauge The Job Gauge was introduced to players in 4.0 ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. The Astrologian uses the Arcana Job Gauge. The Arcana Gauge indicates which cards (arcana) are currently drawn. An arcanum is drawn via Draw, and is placed in the middle of the gauge. Using the Draw command again executes the arcanum's corresponding action. Executing Royal Road returns the currently drawn arcanum to the deck in exchange for enhancing the effect of the next arcanum drawn, shown above the gauge. Displayed on the gauge's left-hand side is the card added to the spread, done by the Spread command. Executing Minor Arcana while an arcanum is drawn transforms the card into either the Lord or the Lady of Crowns and places it to the right of the spread for later use. Following the release of Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, the Astrologian received significant changes. Astrologians can no longer store drawn cards, being limited to one card per play. Drawn cards however can now be held indefinitely until played. Playing cards grant one of three seals, displayed on the top of the Job Gauge. When three are accumulated, the Divination ability can be used, its effectiveness based on how many different seals were accumulated. FFXIV_AST_Arcana_Gauge_Spread.png|Using Spread FFXIV_AST_Arcana_Gauge_Minor_Arcana.png|Using Minor Arcana Abilities Arcana Role Actions Traits PvP Actions Common Actions Common Actions have no cost Additional PvP Actions Players are restricted to equipping two Additional PvP Actions at once. These actions have no cost. Limit Break Astrologians' Limit Breaks focus on restoring the HP and MP of their allies. The amount of HP restored by each limit break is based on percentage and do not have a base potency. Astrologians have the same Level 1 and Level 2 limit breaks as other Healers. Gallery FFXIV_Astrologian.png|Astrologian render. AST_Soul_Crystal.png|Astrologian Soul Crystal. Astrologian_Cast.png|Astrologian casting. FFXIV Astrologian Sprite.png|Astrologian sprite. FFXIV HW Astrologian CG.jpg|CG artwork. Astrologian Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. FFXIV AST The Balance Card.png|The Balance. FFXIV AST The Bole Card.png|The Bole. FFXIV AST The Arrow Card.png|The Arrow. FFXIV AST The Spear Card.png|The Spear. FFXIV AST The Ewer Card.png|The Ewer. FFXIV AST The Spire Card.png|The Spire. FFXIV_AST_Lord_Of_Crowns_Card.png|Lord of Crowns. FFXIV_AST_Lady_Of_Crowns_Card.png|Lady of Crowns. FFXIV_AST_Back_Card.png|Back side of Astrologian Arcana. ;Arms and Gear sets Astrologian Globe.png|Astrologian's Star Globe. FFXIV Stormblood Astrologian.png|Artifact equipment from Stormblood. FFXIV SBG Astrologian.png|Artifact equipment from Shadowbringers. ;Abilities Astrologian Cards.png|Draw. FFXIV AST Play - The Arrow.png|Play - The Arrow. FFXIV AST Aspected Benefic.png|Aspected Benefic. FFXIV AST Aspected Helios.png|Aspected Helios. FFXIV Gravity.png|Gravity. FFXIV AST Combust II.png|Combust II. FFXIV AST Minor Arcana.png|Minor Arcana. FFXIV AST Play - Lady of Crowns.png|Play - Lady of Crowns. FFXIV AST Play - Lord of Crowns.png|Play - Lord of Crowns. FFXIV AST Divination.png|Divination. FFXIV AST Collective Unconscious.png|Collective Unconscious. FFXIV AST Earthly Star.png|Earthly Star. FFXIV AST Stellar Detonation.png|Stellar Detonation. FFXIV AST Malefic III.png|Malefic III. FFXIV AST Sleeve Draw.png|Sleeve Draw. FFXIV AST Combust III.png|Combust III. FFXIV AST Malefic IV.png|Malefic IV. FFXIV AST Horoscope.png|Horoscope. FFXIV AST Neutral Sect.png|Neutral Sect. ;Removed Abilities FFXIV AST Royal Road.png|Royal Road. Trivia *Each of the cards of Astrologian's divining deck, except for Lord and Lady, represent the six constellations of Hydaelyn's night sky. The symbols of The Twelve can be seen on the cards as well as the Divination ability introduced in Shadowbringers. When Astrologian was released, the night sky was simultaneously updated to clearly display the constellations. *Astrologian was originally planned to be Chemist. Due to balancing problems with the Mix command and the desire to implement an all-new weapon type, the idea was scrapped. Mixing items turned into drawing cards. The Stormblood expansion built upon this with the ability to turn standard buff cards into attack or heal cards, further echoing the use of Mix commands from other titles. es:Astrólogo Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV